Flavors
by arcanioque
Summary: Saturday, after tennis practice. Eiji, Momoshiro and Ryoma spends quality time together. [ friendship ]


Color Flavors 

Shameless friendship fluff. inclined towards ryoma's pov, in third pov. You get the drift.

Nonyaoi, friendship.

Saturday, after tennis practice. Eiji, Momoshiro and Ryoma spends quality time together. [ friendship

-

From atop a clocktower in a certain Japan district, three pairs of feet dangle off from the hedge, socks exposed, shoes off. Three pairs of hands simultaneously busy themselves with two cones of ice cream each with scoops piled high atop one another.

Momoshiro likes his peppermint with a ridiculous amount of rainbow topping sprinkled on top of all ten scoops. Kikumaru prefers sweet flavors, so he opts for strawberry and more strawberry whipped cream. Ryoma sticks to chocolate. He thinks ice cream just isn't quite ice cream when it isn't chocolate.

Ryoma licks the brown liquid from his cone before it falls and lands on his lap. His fingers are sticky, and when he brings them together, they glue for quite a while. He tries not to yawn or doze off, but it's hard when the evening sun is comfortable, and Kikumaru-sempai's tale involving his new toothpaste and how it makes his teeth shine 23.4 percent brighter is boring him out. It doesn't help matters that Momo-sempai is indulging Kikumaru by comparing toothpastes.

They've been sitting here for hours. Ryoma thinks they'll make an amusing sight to those passerbys below. After all, none can walk by the clocktower and think the three silhouettes decked out in the uniform colors of red, blue and white (the Seigaku Regulars jackets) are suicidal and devoid of height phobias. But when you've grown up playing the sport that defies every law of physics, well, you sort of get used to it. Ryoma does, anyway.

_(Besides, he knows his two sempais will catch him if he ever falls.) _

He's nearly finishing his last three scoops of chocolate ice cream, when Momoshiro and Kikumaru start to get into another verbal fight over the tennis match on TV last night. Ryoma doesn't have to tick off his five fingers – he knows his sempais well enough to know what will happen. So he stretches, gets bored, and waits as Kikumaru finishes his throttling match with the younger boy, as Momoshiro yells "Ittai, ittai, ittai, Kikumaru-sempai!", as both of them nearly throws each other off the clocktower, before deciding that they're not ready to sacrifice ice cream cones in hands.

Three minutes later, they're tucking away happily into their ice cream again.

Ryoma finishes the last of his ice cream, and stares at the glowing sun. (The moon's nearly out.) He lifts a hand, and shields himself from the fading sun rays. Beside him, Kikumaru's rattling off about the next tennis match they'll be playing against the next seeded school. Ryoma doesn't speak, but listens quietly as both of them talk about playing doubles again, and that's when Ryoma chips in his usual "Mada mada dane."

Insulted, Momoshiro neck-locks him. His empty ice cream cone flies out of his hand.

Kikumaru wraps both arms around him and nuzzles him so close that Ryoma sees stars. "Ochibi-kun! WE can play doubles, nyaaa! I'm sure Momo will give up his spot for you!"

"O-Oi, Kikumaru-sempai!"

"Y-Yadda." Ryoma refuses. Barely. He has difficulty breathing still when he's turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Let go, Kikumaru-sempai!"

He gets the chance to breathe finally, and heaves a sigh of relief when Momoshiro and Kikumaru bubble up with excitement when they talk about tennis and stuff like that again. Then Kikumaru's swinging his racket and gesticulating with his arms some acrobatic hand play, and he playfully taps it against Momoshiro's spikey hair so that it annoys the younger man. They end up chasing each other around the deck of the clocktower.

Ryoma rolls his eyes and prolongs his sigh.

(Stupid sempais.)

"Ochibi-kun! HELP! Momo's going to kill me!"

"Yadda." He flatly refuses. He doesn't have to turn around to see Momoshiro's weight landing atop Kikumaru.

"Ochibi-kun, I'm going to ask Tezuka to make you run laps! Let go, baka kouhai Momo! I'll ask Inui to give you his special Royal Inui Golden Juice, nyaa!!"

Ryoma looks to the sky and closes his fingers tighter around his tennis racket. He tilts his head a little so he now sees six empty ice cream cones and many colored liquid droplets messily splattered around the place. Chocolate fuses with strawberry, mixes with peppermint – all three flavors colored into one.

Behind him, Kikumaru now has Momoshiro in a leg-lock.

The noises of his sempai don't fade away.

Ryoma pulls down the tip of his cap.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai."

(And he does it only so they don't see the smile on his face.)

**owari **

It's official! I'm addicted to the various friendship pairings PoT has to offer, and it looks like the eijimomoryo friendship trio will be my first victim… they're awesome together! inspired by the episode where Momo and Eiji paired up in place of the Golden Pair against Hyotei. totally made my heart flip over watching the series. - insert fangirl manical laughter here -

(Said threesome runs away)

…oh well, review!


End file.
